For a long time it has been possible to produce a flashing action with incandescent lamps and neon tube lamps. To produce a similar flashing action with fluorescent lamps has not been practical because the ballast driving the lamp reduces significantly the life of that fluorescent lamp. For this reason, fluorescent lamps are not operated in flashing modes and their benefits can therefore not be utilized for certain applications wherein large markets for such lamps could exist.